User blog:Sadowson/The (so far) fully accurate historical timeline.
The following has been my mission for the past two or so weeks, to record every event in Dungeon Siege. It is as up to date as I can get it right now. I will likely overwrite parts of it as I continue working on it. All articles are taken DIRECTLY from the Dungeon Siege games, with tiny bits from the Throne of Agony but since I don't have it, parts are likely inaccurate. I've also largely omitted DS3 as I have minimal information for it as well. It's on my list of things to get around to after the wikia is largely done tidying up the DSI side of things, which we are doing GREAT at. :) On a side note, if you see any ///, then that indicates a comment from my end, not an official addition. Thats because I was using Notepad++ for making it since it's autocolor feature is amazing for programming. ///Timeline is recorded literal for transcribed dates as best as possible. ///I'm assuming Date 0 is the beginning of the Empire of Stars /// ? means I have no idea when it happened as there is no evidence to solidify ANYTHING Pre-History ? - Creator Gods design and create Aranna. ? - Creator Gods give life to the Humans, Utraeans, Giant Utgards, Giant Agallans, Goblins, Droog and Elves. The Utraean Empire would virtually never have contact with eastern Aranna. It is unknown when Dwarves are first created. ? - Creator Gods leave Aranna and their followers, the Archons are forced to stay behind for unknown reasons. They integrate into Arannan society secretly, avoiding major conflicts. ? - Rise of the Utraean Empire. Utraean Empire conquers and controls the Island of the Utraeans, the Utraean Peninsula and have outposts in The Iron Coast. Arhok is used as a trading post between the Island and the mainland. ? - Jherkals Crowns rises up as a major city of commerce, scientific study and the arts. ? - Utraean researchers discover massive geyser of magicka on the Island of the Utraeans. They harness it and turn it into The Great Clock which allows them to control the weather in their empire. ? - Utraean researchers begin to delve into different dimensions to improve themselves. They accidentally stumble in the realm of shadow and the ShadowJumper is released. He causes havok but is eventually captured and is used to power Utraean technology. ///He doesn't like that, btw... ? - A fortress is created to defend the Great Clock and the mountain that it sits on. Klornath christens it "Fortress Emarard" - the old Utraean word for Fire Rock. ? - Goblins attempt to steal technology from the Great Clock. They fail and are exterminated by the Utraeans. ? - Utraean Researchers begin genetically modifying species to make them stronger and smarter - aka better servants. Only two species respond well to treatments, the Zaurask and the Hassat. ? - The Zaurask become too intelligent and revolt against the Utraeans in the thousands. Utraean Civil War begins. Utraean soldiers are called from the Utraean Peninsula. ? - Demlock orders The Great Clock to be harnessed to create new equipment called "Clockwork" for Utraean Archers to aid in their war against the Zaurask. ? - Jherkals Crown falls quickly under the Zaurask. ? - A warrior queen named Ashish is captured a criminal by the Utraean government. She is sent into a Utraean prison and is later handed over to Master Sebihp for genetic experimentation, though a few notable public figures are against this. Ashish is eventually turned into a mucosa queen. ? - The Mucosa race is created by the Utraeans through Ashish. Despite the researchers best efforts, Ashish refuses to bow to their rule and help in the war. She destroys the facility with her newly spawned army but the exit is blocked under thick rock, preventing her from ever escaping. ? - Peak of the Utraean Civil War. The Temple of Kmethekt is defended by the grand wizard Demlock making victory impossible for the Zaurask. They tunnel underneath the temple and break through the lower levels. Sensing defeat, Demlock conjures up the largest storm in history and cuts a great ravine into the land now called Demlocks Cut. Flash Floods from the ravine flood the temple, killing all the Zaurask inside and destroying their tunnels. Demlock is defeated by an arrow in his back and the storm continues until the entire temple sinks into the ground, save for the top-most spire. The storm then ends. ? - Utraean Peninsula largely abandoned in favour of total recall of everyone for defense of the Utraeans on the Island of the Utraeans. Research on the Maljin ceases and they are locked in a temple under Hiroth for when researchers can return. ? - Utraean Civil War ends in Stalemate, with Utraeans getting the worst of it. Utraeans are largely confined to the southern point on the island. Zaurask however still make incursions for the next thousand years but fail at complete victory. ? - End of Utraean Empire. ? - Agallans construct the floating city of Agalla so as to try and avoid conflict with the local Utgards by staying out of their way. ? - War begins between Agallans and Utgards. -200 - First records of the Azunite Tribe in the Agallan Peaks. Despite being a nomadic tribe, the Azunites eventually settle in south-central aranna in what is now the modern day Azunite Desert. Azunai is already recorded to have been a god by this time. ///Seems like oversight by the writers for this to happen. Empire of Stars (First Age) ///This first section details Zaramoths rise to power alongside the Empire Of Stars. However since no dates are given, it's fair to say that they all essentially parallel the rise of the Empire. ///The second section is unlisted events that have no set date. I don't know when they happen, just that they do. ///As an Utgard with omega magic, Zaramoth never really seemed to grow old with time. ? - Zaramoth is born to the Utgards. His magical capabilities are quickly known to the rest of the Utgards. - Zaramoth becomes the leader of the Utgards and continues the war against the Agallan Giants. - The Utgards forge the Sword of Zaramoth and the war against the Agallans turns in the Utgards favour. - With his own power amplified by the Sword of Zaramoth, Zaramoth proceeds to create a new race called the Seck who are completely loyal to him. - With the Seck under his command, Zaramoth proceeds to conquer South Eastern Aranna, from southern tip of the Agallan Peaks, the Plain of Tears and everything else south, save for Gonsiir which maintains consistent independence. - Zaramoths empire would frequently clash with Imperial Legions along the Northern Reaches and parts of the Plain Of Tears. The end always resulted in a stalemate, with the Legions finding it impossible to move south but the Seck unable to push north. ? - Yesterhaven is settled by explorers from Ehb. It is bordered by the Snow Queen in the North and the Fire King in the south who acted as Guardians of the valley and used powerful magic to give the region milder seasons, making it a very rich and fertile place. To the East is the "Valley Of The Dead", where a series of magically protected tombs house the body of a once powerful Imperial Archmage and his retinue. Supposedly, only the undertakers and their descendants are capable of safely entering. - (Likely 500 years after Yesterhavens construction) After protecting Yesterhaven for hundreds of years, the Fire King finally desires the ability to die. By taking advantage of the Undertakers greed, he convinces him to steal the Chalice Of Mourning from the Valley of the Dead and in exchange, he would give a way for the undertaker to win the heart of the young maid Gwendolyn. - --- Dungeon Siege I: Yesterhaven --- ///There's not one shred of evidence as to when this occurs. Just that it does. I'm fairly certain it starts SHORTLY after the Dungeon Siege I: Kingdom of Ehb events. - The Fire King sends his army through the Valley Of the Dead to attack the Snow Queen. She blamed Yesterhaven for allowing this. However, an unfamilar traveller defeated her in combat and explained to her that it was not they who caused this. - Demanding the return of his Chalice, the Imperial Archmage - now undead - sends his retinue to attack Yesterhaven. Gwendolyn is dragged away in the night and traveller is forced to give chase. Delving into the old Imperial Catacombs, the traveller brought the battle to the Lich himself and defeated him. Recognising the superiority of the traveller, the Lich commands him to retrieve the Chalice from the Fire King so that everything can be put right. - Returning to Yesterhaven a third time, the traveller discovers that it has been blasted by a horrible drought and with the Snow Queens abilities nearly destroyed, she can only create small amounts of water to keep the townsfolk alive. The Traveller took the battle to the Fire King and defeated him. The Fire King finally explained why he had done all the things that he had and accepted his defeat. The Chalice was returned to the Imperial Catacombs by way of an undead man called Dante. With the passing of the Undertaker, the valley would finally be sealed to everyone. - Yesterhaven was finally left to die and the original occupants either died or left for parts unknown. - The Traveller returned to Yesterhaven only to find time had spun again. The Traveller was back in the time they had arrived in only this time, it was slightly different. The epitah on the town centre was changed to one of thanks and a chest full of reward was revealed. - A traveller from north eastern Ehb discovers the ruins of Yesterhaven. They read the epitah on the pillar in the centre of town and are whisked back in time to when everything went wrong. ? - (Likely at some point after 800 but certainly before 967), The Utraean Peninsula is settled by humans who discover the Utraean Ruins. First discovery of Utraean existence to Humans. Droog are also discovered here and are far more open to diplomacy than their Ehb counterparts. ///I could be uber wrong, but I'm starting to think that the Utraean Peninsula is actually part of the Kingdom of Ehb. - The Utraean Historical Society is formed to research the Utraean Ruins. 0 - Empire of Stars is founded in Illiyara, a city on the lake called the Chalice Of Stars. It maintains four powerful legions. The Empire is consecutively ruled by powerful Human Sorcerer/sorceress Emperors and Empresses - most of whom deal in dark magic. - First records of Plain of Tears. Eleven human tribes occupy territories in and around it, including the Azunites and the Human Agallans who would later build Snowbrook Haven. - Azunite Tribe is subjugated by the Empire peacefully. 400s - The Human Agallans, Fedwyyr and Klars discover Fedwyyrs Way, a difficult but usable passage through the Green Range down into Ehb. 596 - Etan Stonebridge abandons his post in the 2nd Legion to join a merchant caravan heading to Ehb. After reaching the Cliffs of Fire, Etan briefly sees the Droog making use of eggshell-like material as thick as a man's hand with a glorious oily sheen to it. Unlike the rest of their wares which they do not wish to part with, they gladly trade away the eggshell materials. Etan sells them back in the Empire for a massive profit. 500s - An Imperial Trading Company seeking alternative routes through the Green Ranges stumbles across the Droog in the Cliffs of Fire. The Droog refuse trade with them until an otherwise cheap bolt of fabric is produced and they begin to take interest. 500 - 600 - The Empire Of Stars has now grown to nine legions in strength protecting it's realm. The leaders of the 3rd Legion have grown fat and jealous of the other legions and secret plot to overthrow the Empire and rule it by themselves. The Radiant Youth appears to hundreds of men and women in their dreams and implores them to head to Illiyara to stop the 3rd's treason. The 3rd Legion openly denys anything but their massing of soldiers directly south of Illiyara contradicts their statement. The new army engages in battle with the 3rd and wins a decisive victory despite having no prior military training, meagre weapons and armor, and a three to one ratio. - The 10th Legion is formed. - It is revealed that the Gunderic Family of the 3rd Legion was not part of the treason but they are forced to give up claimed land in Ehb for the 10th. The Gunderic is also subsequently integrated into the 10th Legion. 600 - First records of the Azunite Shrines of Passion. 604 - Aware that the new races do not appear to be intending to leave, and are actually growing with frequency, the droog Circle of the First sought to find a way to hopefully stop or at least slow down the number of Human, Seck and Goblin traders. A change of heart is announced and a great Auction is held with the greatest weapons and jewels going to the highest bidder. Several Imperial Traders, Goblin Tribes and a Seck contingent converge upon the Cliffs of Fire to take part in the bidding. The uneasy neutrality exploded when each party was informed that the other party had stolen the goods to be auctioned, sparking off a war between the three parties. The Droog are offered a few short years of isolation, but it backfires when they discover that they are now surrounded by entrenched Imperial Holdings. When the 10th Legion found out later about what really happened, they are forced to concede major amounts of land and passage through their town in exchange for limited autonomy. 600s - Fiola Wesrin constructs Wesrin Cross as an inn for travellers in the region of Ehb. - Castle Ehb is constructed by Imperial Engineers. ///Somewhere in the 600's anyway. By the time of the 10th's Great Relocation, it's already well established as existing. - Fortress Kroth is established. However it is currently an unfortified Seck outpost to repel droog aggressions to their arrival. ///It's fortified during the War of Legions. 700 - Over 100 villages and towns are now devout Azunite worshippers. 700s - Exploratory shafts in the Green Range and Frostspire Mountains uncover vast quantities of Iron. Imperial Traders push the Droog for more concessions. - Gold and Coal discoveries fuel the construction of the early stages of the Kingdom Of Ehb. 820 - The Empire Of Stars now maintains 14 legions. ///As thirteen would bow to Zaramoth, except for the 10th. Don't know when the next four came along but apparently they did between 600 - 820 which is a long time. 820 - 844 - Lescanza enacts a civil uprising, trying to ceceed from the empire. They are "pacified" by the 10th Legion. - Emperor Veransk III announces that his heir will be Zaramoth. Veransk III dies less than a week later. - Thirteen of the Empires fourteen legions bow before Zaramoth. The 10th Legion refuses and immediately pulls out of Iliyara and the Empire, retreating quickly to Ehb. - War of Legions begins. Everyone (Including the 10th Legion) who does not recognise Zaramoth as Emperor is put to death. The Empire is bathed in blood. - 10th Legion survives the War of Legions with minimal casualties. ///Surprisingly since their one legion against thirteen + Zaramoths Seck. But whatevs. - Under Zaramoth, the Empire of Stars is now twice the size of the former Utraean Empire at its peak, controlling right from the Silton Sea in the north to the southern edge of the Plain of Tears. - The Seck occupy Wesrin Cross and use it to breed their Arakun guild spiders. - Karese Noanni and the 10th Legion engage in battle against the Seck. Despite heavy losses, the result is a 10th Legion victory. The fallen are interred in the Crypt of the Sacred Blood which is constructed on the site of the battle. Wesrin Cross is abandoned by the Seck. ///I think this happened in 844 but I honestly don't know which is why it's here and not under the 844 listing. - Under Zaramoths rule, the Empire Of Stars prospers massively. Though most lawbreakers are put to death rather than held prisoner or judged fairly. - Discontent with the Palace of Night, Zaramoth orders Imperial Engineers to construct Zaramoths Horns off the eastern border of the Plain Of Tears. It is an impressive, nigh impregnable fortress. - To ensure that he is not betrayed, Zaramoth returns to the Utgard tribes and slaughters them all, making him the last Utgard in Aranna. - Zaramoth makes a deal with the Agallan Giants. The Agallans end their war with Zaramoth peacefully and will no longer take part in any more affairs on Aranna and are welcome to maintain the land they own. In turn, Zaramoth would not continue the war with the Agallans and would leave them in peace. ///Again, no details regarding when this happened. But it's likely that it happened several years after Zaramoth came into power as during the first period of time he'd be busy with the War Of Legions. - Malith, a female Agallan, betrays the Agallan race by revealing the location of Agalla, the Agallans home city. Zaramoth promises to make her his second in command and heir to the Empire of Stars after him. - Battle of Agalla - Zaramoths armies destroy the supports holding up the Agallan City. It sinks beneath the sea and is lost for hundreds of years. Zaramoth then in turn betrays Malith, letting it be known across the empire that she betrayed the Agallans. - Malith is hunted down by the surviving Agallans. She is placed on the Throne of Agony to pay for her crimes against the Agallans. - Believing Malith is dead, Zaramoth orders the surviving Agallans to join his ranks. However, Elandir lays a powerful curse on the traitors. Strange markings detailing their betrayal appear on their bodies and they slowly shrink in size, creating the first race of Half-Giants. 821 - Sent by Zaramoth, The Seck occupy Ehb for 23 years under their leader, Gom. Fortress Kroth is fortified by them to help maintain control. ///Kroth was established before the War of Legions (lore_fortkroth) 844 - The Seck are finally defeated by the 10th Legion. Rather than facing the idea of having to obliterate an entire race, the Seck are imprisoned underneath Castle Ehb in the Vault of Eternity. ///Which is werid since their still plenty in number in Eastern Aranna. - Karese Noanni announces to the 10th Legion that they must largely disband and start from scratch or an overabundance of Legionaires and a massive shortage of farmers would result in their quick demise. The Kingdom of Ehb is founded. Noanni refuses the throne despite protest from the Legion. He instead plans to continue leading the 10th through into the new kingdom. Noanni also prepares for more refugees from the War of Legions in the east. 935 - New fortifications in Frostspire Pass are completed. Wesrin Cross is deemed too unsuitable for continued military use and is turned over to control by the royal family of Ehb. It stands empty for 15 years. 943 - The Great Blast. A build up of explosive vapors in Glitterdelve Mine touched off a chain reaction which buries valuable veins beneath miles of rock. Many perish in the explosion but some are saved thanks to the actions of Goldsniffer Mags. Mags dies shortly afterwards. Later, a large series of magically powered fans moves the air inside the mines consistently to prevent a build up from ever happening again. 944 - Ibsen Yamas is born in the Agallan Peaks. 960 - Ibsen Yamas heads to Ehb with an Azunite Synod. 961 - Ibsen Yamas arrives in Ehb and presents himself to the King in Castle Ehb with a letter of recommendation that he be assigned to his mothers post. However his cooking was found to be inferior to his soldering and he was quickly put in charge of his platoon. 965 - Goblins claim to have beaten Ibsen Yamas at Frostspire Pass. Ibsen turns the battle into a bloody rout of the Goblins three days later. 967 - Sir Hovart is appointed the title of Lord Hovart and governs the entirety of the Utraean Peninsula. Hovart taxes the villages heavily to build his multitude of fortresses, most of which are never completed. 970 - Prince Edvard "The Goblin Pretender" hires Goblin engineers and spends extravagent and wasteful amounts refurbishing and rebuilding Wesrin Cross. Grand Mage Olvis is revealed as a traitor and he and Edvard perish in Wesrin Cross by the 10th Legions hand after a failed uprising by Olvis. Merik becomes the new Grand Mage of the 10th Legion in his place. 987 - Ibsen Yamas goes missing in a snowstorm attempting to find his beloved Mule Caprine and is pronounced dead. He reappears three days later, irritated, with a hole in his boot. 994 - Ibsen Yamas resigns his post in the 10th Legion and is promoted to Overseer of Glacern, effectively putting him in charge of the western Ehb. 1000 - --- Dungeon Siege I: Kingdom Of Ehb Campaign --- ///IM STRAIGHT UP ASSUMING IT HAPPENS AS THIS TIME. I literally have NO IDEA what year DSI takes place in. But I KNOW it's after 994. Apparently it MIGHT be in 1144 but that would make Ibsen Yamas 200 years old and I ain't buying that! If that's true, it does mean that the Seck were imprisoned three hundred years ago. Otherwise it happened about 200 years ago. - Merik's Warding Staff is stolen by Goblins, believing it to have powers it doesn't really have. - Merik goes to the Seck, questioning as to whether or not they had stolen it. ///Their behind the magical walls of an eternal vault that nobody alive knows about. HOW THE HELL WOULD THEY DO IT MERIK??? - The wards on the Vault Of Eternity weaken and Seck Commander Gresh is able to escape. He captures Merik and freezes him in the mountains. - Gresh makes a trade with the eastern Krug. He teaches them magic and necromancy in exchange for any magical relics they can acquire to send to him. - Caught unawares, Glitterdelve, Stonebridge and the Farmlands are quickly overrun by the Krug. Glitterdelve and the Farmlands are largely lost but Stonebridge manages to push them out. - Ibsen Yamas recalls legion troops from Fortress Kroth to assist in pacifying the Krug. - With Fortress Kroth now understaffed, Gresh now begins his long siege of the fortress. He uses necromancy to raise the dead of the 10th Legion when they fall under him. The legion is barely able to maintain control. - A humble farmer rises up against the krug after her old friend is murdered by them. She travels to Stonebridge, recruiting followers along the way and heads to Glacern. - The Farmer is largely ignored by Overseer Yamas in Glacern and is directed to help reinforce Fortress Kroth. - Merik is freed from his icy prison and joins the farmer. He however neglects to inform her as to who it was that imprisoned him. - Meriks Warding Staff is recovered from the Goblins in the Mournweald Swamps. The party continues to Fortress Kroth. - The farmer engages in combat with Seck Commander Gresh and is victorious. The siege of Fortress Kroth ends. - Aware that Gresh was now dead and the wards now weak enough, the Seck forcefully break out of the Vault of Eternity and overwhelm the forces in Castle Ehb. Only King Konreid is spared so as to be tortured for information on how to access the Chamber Of Stars. - The Farmer viciously assaults Castle Ehb, sparing nobody in her attack. - The Farmer pushes into the Vault of Eternity to face Gom, the leader of the Seck, himself. After a lengthly and difficult battle, Gom is finally defeated and the Seck are all but destroyed in Western Aranna. - King Konreid rewards the Farmer massively and gives her a new title, Lady Montbarron. - Lady Montbarron briefly returns to the Farmlands to give her old friend a proper burial and then proceeds to aid in the rebuilding of the kingdom. - King Konreid grants Lady Montbarron one of the 3rd Legions old residences in the central forest of Ehb. 1000s - King Konreid is made aware that Lady Montbarrons actions in retrieving the Warding Staff have almost completely wiped out the Goblin race in Ehb. The Goblins come asking for mercy and King Konreid signs a treaty with them, making them official citizens of Ehb, provided they cause no more trouble. Lady Montbarron approves of the treaty but Merik is shocked at it and steps down as the 10th Legions Grand Mage. - Unrest begins in Zaramoths Empire, but all uprisings are swiftly dealt with before they can become full on civil wars. 1017 - Work is started on the underground fortress Hovarts Folly, in the Utraean Peninsula, just south west of Elddim. - Lady Sathar, Lord Hovarts bridge, arrives from a distant land. She is regarded coldly by the Peninsulas soldiers. 1018 - Hovarts Folly is completed. Lady Sathar and Lord Hovart confer with Mage Umberdeep about the creation of the Gavel Of Convening, which makes Lord Hovart immortal. Unfortunately, it results in putting him in a state of undeath rather than invulnerability. - After the Gavel is placed, Lord Hovart and Lady Sathar order the doors to the folly to be closed permanently. 1019 - Smoth the 30th, Last official sighting of Lady Sathar and Lord Hovart. The remaining humans in Hovarts Folly are slowly being fed to Sathar's spiders and return as undead minions. - Sathars inner circle is the only group of people capable of leaving the folly, and they do so only to kidnap any peasants unlucky enough to be around the Folly's entrance. 1020 - Desperate Krug raid and occupy the Crystwind Mines for water and shelter. - The Dragon Queen raids the Droog Village, Quillrabe. Unable to offer her anything else of value, they produce the Quillrabe Townstone. Aware of it's significance, she takes it and leaves immediately. - Castle Hiroth is overrun by monsters and undead. Facing overwhelming forces, the Legion immediately pulls out of the Castle into Hiroth Town, dragging whatever civilians they can find. The monsters are largely believed to have been led or created by Lady Sathar though she is never seen before, during or after the conflict. - The Utraean Historical Society calls for the unification of the town stones, believing that placing them on the Utraean Circle in Hiroth will fix all of the peninsulas problems. - --- Dungeon Siege I: Utraean Peninsula --- ///It should be noted that Azunai and his shield are mentioned more than once in this campaign. So Azunai should really be alive by now. Apparently. - Adventurers from Elddim set out to assist the Utraean Historical Society in reuniting the townstones. - The Gavel Of Convening and the Elddim Townstone is recovered from the ancient crypt south of Elddim. The Gavel is used to lure out Lord Hovart and destroy him. Lady Sathar's whereabouts remains unknown. - The Crystwind, Fallraen, Meren and Lang townstones are recovered by the same Adventurers. - The Adventurers engage in battle and finally kill the Dragon Queen, recovering the Quillrabe Townstone. - With the Hiroth Townstone already in place, the Adventurers head through Castle Hiroth to Grescal and recover the last Townstone. - With the Townstones in place, the Utraeans secret laboratory is at last revealed. The Maljin are freed from their cages and cause havoc throughout the local landscape and turn the air to poison. The Adventurers are given a tenstone to use inside the prison, which when activated, immediately destroys all the Maljin. 1020-1750- 1750-1850- Azunai is born. ///ACCORDING TO DS2 ANYWAY!!! Zaramoth apparently ruled for 1000 years but I seriously think it's an overstatement as Azunai is apparently alive during 1020 and during Dungeon Siege I. - Azunai finds a secret cave that he believes is a water geyser that he enjoys jumping through, unaware that it's actually a geyser of magic which slowly enhances him on the inside. 1800s - Azunai becomes the leader of the Azunite Tribe. Civil unrest against Zaramoth increases in the southern empire. - Azunai declares a full cecession from the Empire in the region now known as the Azunite Desert. Believing it to be no more than a regular uprising, Zaramoth sends a few soldiers to quell them. Zaramoths response is utterly crushed. - After Azunai's first victory, thousands flock to his banner and his rebellion becomes a full on conflict. - A Lescanzi warrior by the name of Xeria appears to Azunai. She wishes to fight by his side and quickly gains the trust of Azunai for her honesty and skill with weapons. Azunai's victories massively increase. - Enraged by Azunais victories in battle, Zaramoth sends his best Seck Mages to find a way to defeat him. One of the mages enchants his son, Tog the Assassin, to appear as a beautiful woman called Vesulia. Azunai was so enchanted by her that he switched to having her by his side in battle, but where he originally found victory he soon found loss. - Determined for Azunai to have one last great victory, Xeria secretly makes her way into the Seck encampment. Overhearing what the Seck Mages had done, she orders a soldier to run back and warn Azunai while she stays and buys him time. Xeria rushed into the Seck tent and slaughtered all of the mages and their retinue. Tog's magic wore off and Azunai promptly killed him. However, Xeria died in battle. She would later be christened as a saint to the Azunites. - Aware that he cannot defeat Zaramoth with his armies alone, Azunai seeks out the reclusive Agallan Giants. Despite their initial concerns, they agree to forge him a great shield to defend himself from Zaramoths Sword. - Zaramoth, now seeing this uprising as a legitimate concern, enters the battle himself on the Plain Of Tears. - Battle Of the Plain Of Tears: Zaramoths Army against Azunai's Army. Azunai's army takes significant losses by Zaramoths hand. Azunai rushes to the front to face him head on. Zaramoths Sword is brought down on Azunai's Shield. The magic of both tools is released and is too much for the world to handle. The souls of every soldier on the battlefield is ripped from their hearts and cascades through the river of souls. Despite both armies being completely wiped out, it is technically a phyrric victory for the Azunites as Zaramoths army and the Empire Of Stars has been defeated. - Aware that massive destruction is about to occur on a global scale, the Edhel of Aman'lu strengthen the magical shield over the Vai'Lutra forest. - Zaramoth dies. - Azunai dies. - First Cataclysm occurs. Aranna is massively scarred by this event as the shockwave eminates out from the battlefield. - The Azunite homeland is stripped of life and becomes the Azunite Desert. - Without a leader, the Empire Of Stars crumbles into oblivion. Current status now unknown. Second Age ///The timeline continues to scale upwards, but there are literally no recorded dates, I have no idea when things happen. Seems they almost intentionally left dates out... ///Notes: Isteru and Istaura were alive either during or after the catacylsm. I'm fairly certain it was during the event. (A2_Engineer_Crystal) ///Notes: DS2 APPARENTLY takes place three generations after the Aegis is found and locked away under Aman'Lu. FINALLY SOME ANSWERS! (A2_cult_shield_piece) ///Notes: Apparently that's 75 years. Ai'ight, that's really not very long. Unless it's an Elven generation in which case I have no idea. /// +X referrers to one year after catacylsm as a confirmed date. /// ? referrers to an event after the cataclysm at an UNKNOWN time. It could well take place after +1 or before but I really DONT KNOW. All I can piece together at best is the order it happens in. ? - The First Cataclysm devastates the landscape causing massive storms and unpredictable dangerous weather. Most of the crops on Aranna fail and livestock die, causing massive starvation and death. Only Greylyn Isle and the Vai'Lutra forest are spared. ? - During the Cataclysm, the paths through the Green Ranges and the Frostspire Mountains are destroyed, cutting off Lescanza and Ehb from the rest of Eastern Aranna, causing a complete seperation in their societies. ? - Kalrathia is founded on the Plain Of Tears near a healthy spring of water. ? - The Dark Wizards recover Zaramoths unbroken Sword. They return it to Zaramoths Horns to await it's new bearer. ? - Isteru revives the forests and, forseeing another conflict, builds the Prism of the Elves, which would help to protect Aman'Lu from the outside world in the future when he is no longer there. ? - The Aegis of Blindness (1/4 of Azunais Shield) makes its way to Snowbrook Haven where it is locked in a Mythril Cage. ? - The Aegis of Death (1/4 of Azunai's Shield) is given to the Elves of Aman'Lu for safekeeping by a wandering nomad. Some of the greatest mages became enthralled by it's power and created many new spells based on the Aegis. ///Radiant Youth MAYHAPS? Doubtful though. Unless Azunai did survive the battle which I so definitely am sure he did not. ///Nomad is also referred to as a wandering scholar. Maybe the Overmage??? ? - The Manu Ostar Guild is formed in Aman'Lu. ? - The Manu Ostar becomes so enthralled by the fragments power that they attempt to bring the shadow of death itself under their control. The spell is too powerful for them and instead it backfires, instantly killing half of the mages in a single stroke and the survivors are gravely wounded, unable to be healed by any means. They begin to decay but cannot die and their magical abilities are enhanced. Fearing what they had become, the elders of Aman'Lu exiled them into the forest and they become known as the Vai'Kesh. ? - Rather than toy with it's power again, the Aegis of Death is hidden beneath Aman'Lu to never be used or seen again. ? - Arinth is born in Aman'Lu. He has unusally heightened magical powers. Arinth undergoes training from Isteru and Drindan the Wise. ? - Arinth creates a staff to channel and amplify his already overly powerful magical abilities. He goes mad with power, lashing out at anyone and everything. Istaura and Isteru lead a band of the strongest of the Edhel to defeat Arinth. However they are unable to kill him and instead lock him underground to be eternally forgotten. ///Hear that? DONT LET HIM OUT DS2 PLAYERS! ? - Arinths staff is broken into three pieces and scattered throughout the land to be eternally forgotten. +1 - The first Dryads are born in the eastern forests due to the unstable magic of Turmanar. They are capable of human speech but fight like wild animals. However, they are restless wanderers and continue westward hoping to find a still alive forest that they can call home. - The Dryads reach the western shores of the Plain Of Tears and give up, having seen nothing but blasted devastation. A massive storm blows them all into the sea and they float towards Greylyn Isle, former home of the Sea Elves. ///This is the first recording of "Sea" Elves that I am aware of. They aren't mentioned in Utraean texts either. - Overwhelmed with joy that Greylyn had not been touched by The Great Catacylsm, the Dryads make their home here in the forests. +2 - Sea Elves discover the Dryads on Greylyn. Given the option of trading either with the Dryads or the Hak'u, the Elves opt to aid the Dryads. - Dryad society is accelerated with the knowledge of how to control fire, to smith and how to build strong houses in the trees. The Ha'ku remain as primitives in the forest. - The Elves discover a magical geyser in the north of Greylyn Isle. They tap it and build the Elven Shrine so the waters can be harnessed for healing. ? - The Aegis of Life is recovered and used by the Elves to permanently augment their lifespans. It is then given to the Dryads and used to grow their trees into gigantic proportions and turn their isle into a lush paradise. The Aegis is then placed in the Temple Of the Coast for safekeeping where it remains until Valdis arrives. ? - The Aegis of Sight is discovered by Humans of Kalrathia. Unaware of what it's true power is though, they opt to hide it beneath Kalrathia. ? - Valdis, son of Utor is born in the Northern Reaches. He suffers a debilitating fever at a young age but is still considered hardy enough to remain next in line for his post. ? - Princess Evangeline is born in the Northern Reaches. ? - Valdis' fever and delirum give him dreams of Zaramoths Horns and a way to get inside. He enters alone and by the approval of the Dark Wizards, he retrieves the Sword of Zaramoth. Valdis is transformed, becoming massive in size and strength. He is not seen for several months. - Valdis creates the Morden Armies. - Valdis reappears to the world. He sends letters to the various capitals that his people are on a quest for rare artifacts and that aggresive conflict was not in his plan. He also offers for all races to join his army for good pay. Many Humans and even some of the Edhel and Half-Giants take him for his word and join up. - The Morden build the town of Darthrul, just north of Kalrathia. They begin to engage in peaceful trading with Kalrathia. ? - --- Dungeon Siege 2 --- - The Archmage opens a portal between Zaramoths army and the coast of Greylyn Isle. Harpies fly through along with Dragons holding pods of soldiers, both mercenary and Morden. The assault on Greylyn Isle begins. - Unprepared for the attack, the Dryads are largely slaughtered by the Morden. - The Temple of the Coast is sieged. Morden and mercenaries flood inside but are defeated by the temples magical defenses. - Valdis himself appears in the temple and destroys the defenses. He betrays the mercenaries and kills them all. Only a few barely survive. - A former mercenary of Valdis' army is taken prisoner by the Dryads. The Mercenary works for their freedom and fights back against the Morden, joining the resistance in the process and recruiting many followers. The Mercenary then learns that they are a direct descendant of Azunai himself. ///Someone want to explain to me how that works if their a Dryad? PLOOOOTTTTHOOOOLLLLEEEE - Aranna becomes aware of Valdis' plans and a resistance is quickly formed against him from Windstone Fortress. Princess Evangeline heads to Aman'Lu to claim the Aegis for safekeeping. Celeb'hel happily hands it over. - Valdis leaves Greylyn and heads towards Aman'Lu on foot, leaving behind a contingent of Morden to continue to the assault on Eirulan. He slaughters everyone who gets in his way and heads directly to Windstone Fortress itself. - The Mercenary follows Valdis to Windstone Fortress, but Valdis has already started his attack all by himself. He slaughters most of the garrison and heads into the Temple of Xeria and desecrates it. - Valdis arrives at Aman'Lu. He orders Celeb'hel to hand over the Aegis but as it is no longer there, the Archmage summons a great meteor to destroy the town. Many are killed in the process. Valdis then heads to Snowbrook Haven and has his army meet him there. - The Mercenary arrives at Aman'Lu and quickly moves to help rebuild the town. Instructed by Celeb'hel, The Mercenary heads into the forest to try and catch up to Evangeline and protect the Aegis she carries. - Evangeline's Caravan is raided by the Vai'kesh and the Aegis is captured. They take it and plan to use it to corrupt the forest. Evangeline is captured by the Dark Wizards who torture her. - The Mercenary reclaims the Aegis from the Vai'kesh and then subsequently frees Evangeline, killing one of the Dark Wizards in the process. - Just before beginning the Siege of Snowbrook Haven, Valdis orders the Morden of Darthrul to occupy Kalrathia to prevent more uprisings. A Ganth is stationed at the water spring to keep the water from flowing, which in turn saps the Kalrathians ability to fight back. - The Siege of Snowbrook Haven. - Valdis attacks Snowbrook Haven with his Morden Army. Although the defense is going well, a dragon is brought into the fight and the defenders are quickly routed. They unite however, with the appearance of Evangeline joining the fight. The Dark Wizards then summon a Soul Shard and the defenders are quickly overwhelmed. Escaping from Snowbrook Haven with the Aegis, The Mercenary heads towards Kalrathia. - The Mercenary arrives at Kalrathia. They kill the Ganth and restore the water supply, which is a signal for the uprising to begin. Before the Morden can counterattack, the Mercenary heads towards Darthrul and assaults the town, killing everyone inside. - The Mercenary then travels through the Mines of Kaderak and assaults the Dark Wizards Tower, killing three more Dark Wizards and reclaiming the Aegis of Life, which had been stolen from the Temple Of the Coast. - Returning to Kalrathia, the Mercenary learns of the final Aegis piece and is given it by the dying Lord of Kalrathia. - The Mercenary heads under Kalrathia and opens a portal to the Agallans Home. After a lengthly debate and despite much protest, the three leaders of the Agallans agree to reforge the Shield of Azunai. - Battle of Zaramoths Horns - The Mercenary then leads a small assault against Zaramoths Horns, slaughtering Morden, Harpies, Ganths and anything that gets in their way. The Mercenary faces off against the Archmage himself and a hard battle ensues, but The Mercenary ends up victorious. - The Mercenary confronts Valdis directly, and engages in combat. The battle is extremely difficult and the temple begins to collapse around them and slowly fills with Lava. - The Overmage reveals himself and restrains The Mercenaries Party and Valdis, taking the Shield and Sword from them both. He then reveals his plan to reunite both tools and cause another Cataclysm. To everyones surprise, the Sword shatters against the shield this time, but still causes The Second Cataclysm to begin. - Unable to defeat Valdis with sheer willpower alone, he is instead tricked into being destroyed by one of his own magical devices which blasts a massive hole in his chest, killing him instantly. Valdis' body turns to ash. - A portal is opened at the last minute for the Mercenary to escape through and they return to Kalrathia, but only for a brief time. Third Age /// +1 takes place about a year after the Third Age begins. /// I havent included many details from the DS spin off for the PSP because I haven't played it and barely know anything about it. 0 - The Second Great Cataclysm occurs. - Greylyn Isle begins to sink beneath the waves. The Dryads and the Ha'ku are forced to work together to build rafts and cross the narrow sea to the mainland. The peace is uneasy and very short lived. A Ha'ku is caught stealing from the Dryads and they begin a merciless slaughter. The surviving Ha'ku are sent running into the forest never to be seen again by the Dryads. - Kalrathia sinks into the ground and is utterly destroyed. It is believed that there were no survivors. - Using their magical foresight, the elves of Aman'Lu were watching the battle between The Mercenary and Valdis. However when the cataclysm occurs, the overwhelming power of magic destroys their foresight. The loss of their foresight destroys the elves will to live. - With the roads to both Kalrathia and Windstone Fortress utterly lost, the Humans in the Northern Reaches are scattered. Evangeline arrives quickly with the aid of Vix to restore order and reunite the clans. She is named queen but without the official ceremony as of yet. - With the destruction of Zaramoths Sword and Valdis, the magic keeping the Morden alive quickly wanes. They begin to die in the thousands quickly. However some Morden realigned themselves with the Overmage were able to stave off death at the cost of their sanity. This splinter faction becomes known as the Ravagers. - With the destruction and chaos on the land, the majority of the resistance against Valdis quickly fell to pieces and most groups were now forced to act independantly. - The Mercenaries party splits up with everyone heading in different directions to search for the Overmage. - The Mercenary himself begins a long search for the Overmage and searches most of eastern Aranna but with no results. +1 - A young mage called Kanred is instructed by the Overmage, who was in disguise as an Azunite Scholar, in how to use more advanced magics. However it proved too much for him and he went insane, causing distruction around him and to anybody who came near. - After a year of fruitless searching, the Mercenary and his party reconvene along the western shores of the Azunite Desert, near the ruins of Greylyn Isle in the Dryads new camp. - --- Dungeon Siege 2: Broken World --- - After reconvening, it is revealed to The Mercenary that strange beasts have been prowling around the new Dryad home, monsters who had been bound and in some cases, had parts of other animals stitched onto them. They had been given the name "Bound". - The Mercenary goes after Kanred to try and help him, but before the Mercenary can do anything, Kanred is intercepted by the Dryads who drain his lifeforce and kill him. - Planning on returning to Aman'Lu after having been away for a year, The Mercenary discovers Celeb'hel who had also sadly been corrupted by the magical taint. The Mercenary is forced to kill Celeb'hel before he can cause any more destruction across the land. - Aman'Lu is revealed to have withstood the ravages of the ArchMages Meteor and then The Second Cataclysm horrifically. The vast majority of the town is now utterly destroyed save for the Inn and a large wall around it. - The Mercenary learns that the Bound are being created by the Familiars in Calennor Stronghold. After a fierce fight, the Familiar Surgeon is defeated. - Another Familiar Surgeon was found in the Vai'Lutra forest and was exterminated in the same way. Resistance forces purified the dungeon to prevent the Familiars from rising again. The Elves would take no chances. - Word spread quickly that the Dryads had already completed their new city - Solanum. It was then revelaed that they were being lead by a male Dryad - something completely unheard of in history. - Travelling to Solanum, The Mercenary discovered that the male Dryad was actually The Overmage in disquise. After tricking the Dryads, he ran from The Mercenary through a portal. - Chasing the Overmage, The Mercenary came across the remains of the Glorydeep Miners, who had been enslaved by the Overmage hundreds of years ago. They had been forced to excavate the Cinbri City so that he could reopen a portal to the Cinbri world. However, the miners were slowly dying out any resistance was quickly crushed by turning the resistence fighters into bound creatures. - The Overmage was finally confronted at the center of the city, where it was discovered that he was using the magic stored inside the Dryads who had been defeating the crazed sorcerers such as Kanred. He absorbed their life force to bind his soul to Zaramoths and open a magical portal to the Cinbri City. - The Mercenary engaged in a bloody battle with the Overmage. After a long and difficult fight, the Overmage was finally defeated and the portal was never able to be opened. The Dwarves were granted their freedom and Aranna could finally have peace after The Second Cataclysm. - The Mercenaries fate following this event completely unknown. However it is confirmed that they did indeed survive the battle with The Overmage. +2 - Evangeline and Deru head north in the hopes of finding the Shield of Azunai on the Blood Mist Isles and Seahaven near the old Agallan Lands. - Joseph Verland maps the Islands, noting that the land was fertile and full of life. - The two legendary explorers, Fedwyrr and Klars are found, very much alive. During their travels they discovered the source of immortality. - A small group of 10th Legionnaires had been sent from Ehb to aid in the recovery of the area. They reclaim The Citadel of Drahn but come under siege by a race of druid lizards called the Vagar. Category:Blog posts